1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to tape cassettes as packaged for distribution and sales together with an insert package therewith to enable the quick identification of the origin of the tape cassette.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A common problem with known packaging arrangements for tape cassettes is that they do not permit any specific identifying logo, color, or brand embedded or otherwise provided on the tape cassette itself to be seen through the packaging and container material for the tape as normally prepared for distribution and sales. Thus, with conventional type packaging materials there is no way for someone picking up the packaged cassette to readily tell the origin thereof, which, of course, makes it very difficult to determine if the package contains an original legally manufactured tape cassette, or a counterfeit.
It is quite commonly known prior art to provide a covering insert for partially enclosing the pre-recorded tape cassette. This covering insert normally is provided with information regarding material recorded on a tape cassette as well as other identifying and/or sales material. However, it is quite common for counterfeit tapes as packaged to also contain such inserts.
A very basic problem with known type tape cassette packages is that there is no way to readily identify that the tape cassette as pre-recorded is an original and not a bootleg or counterfeit. It is very desirable that the manufacturer, record company, distributor, dealer, or even the Federal Bureau of Investigation be able to pick up a completed packaged tape cassette and quickly determine if it is an original, or perhaps counterfeit.
Existing prior patents which may be pertinent to this invention are as follows: Meille (U.S. Pat. No. Des. 252,835) Sept. 4, 1979; Johnson et al (U.S. Pat. No. 3,233,728) Feb. 8, 1966; Devejian (U.S. Pat. No. 3,587,841) June 28, 1972; Solomon (U.S. Pat. No. 3,638,788) Feb. 1, 1972; Stone (U.S. Pat. No. 3,756,384) Sept. 4, 1973; and Roccaforte (U.S. Pat. No. 3,998,324) Dec. 21, 1976.
The U.S. Pat. No. Des. 252,835 shows a plurality of holes in the outer container which apparently provide for some type of identifying data for the outside container. However, whatever these holes are, they appear on the outer container rather than on an insert surrounding a cassette as in subject application.
The Johnson et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,233,728 is for a reel supporting structure and while the two opposing panels 14 and 15 which are joined by an end wall 16 have a width substantially the same width as the reel to be supported by member 5, this insert structure is for an entirely different purpose and use than that of subject invention.
The patent to Devejian (U.S. Pat. No. 3,587,841) is cited for general interest, see FIG. 1. No holes are provided in this structure either.
The patent to Solomon (U.S. Pat. No. 3,638,788) shows a sheet of material being used to enclose a tape cassette, but no holes for the purpose of that disclosed by subject invention.
The patent to Stone (U.S. Pat. No. 3,756,384) shows a viewing window to permit identifying indicia imprinted on an insert to be viewed through the exterior of the carton. However, the viewing windows are provided in the carton itself, rather than in an insert which is contained within an outer protective container.
The patent to Roccaforte (U.S. Pat. No. 3,998,324) is cited as of general interest for the insert structure, but no apertures or other openings are provided so the purpose of the subject invention cannot be effected.
None of the known prior devices provide the new and novel features of the present invention.